Pretty Cure Alpha and Omega!
Pretty Cure Alpha and Omega! is a Pre-Cure like fanseries by StarQuee22. It's based on Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Rubin/Cure Heatwave Voiced by: Shiho Kokido (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) A hard headed leader of the group who tends to but heads with Zafira due to their conflicting ideas on what to do on their journey with him wanting badges while she wants to do the ribbon collecting. He falls in love with a team Magma grunt named Deguchi later in the series. In civilian form, he has short dark brown hair usually under a white cap and blue eyes. As Cure Heatwave, his hair becomes slightly spiked turning orange with yellow tips. Zafira/Cure Typhoon Voiced by: Kaori Suzuki (Japanese), Michelle Knotz (English) The sweet and kind but somewhat dense young daughter of the Petalburg Gym. She has been best friends with Rubin since they were kids. She hopes to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a contest coordinator. In civilian form, she has past shoulder length light brown hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes. As Cure Typhoon, her hair turns sapphire blue tied half up in a blue and white ribbon and her eyes turn sapphire blue. Esmeralda/Cure Meteor Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) A shy yet very determined young trainer who wants to prove her parents due to her extreme asthma due to several boughts of bronchitis but won't let that get her down. She was once captured by Archie due to having a piece of the Aqua Sphere embeded in her body and he used it to turn her against the other cures for a few episodes but was able to turn back to normal but was out for half the season due to how much stress was put on her. In civilian form, she has short green hair and blue eyes. As Cure Meteor, her hair turns jade green and grows to shoulders and her eyes turn Seafoam. Torch She is one of the mascots. Made from Cure Heatwave's Torchic mixing with a piece of the heat orb she is able to talk. Muddy He is the second of the mascots. Made from a piece of the water orb he is able to talk. Raven She is the third of the mascots, and a Shiny Pokémon. Unknown how she got her ability to talk but is Cure Meteor's first pokemon Ralts being the only one not to be a starter. Ronny He is the fourth of the mascots, and a Shiny Ralts who Raven falls in love with at first sight later on in the series. He gains his ability to talk through gradual exposure to a special Dawn Stone which laters causes him to evolve into Gallade. Villains Magma Kingdom They are the villains of the season next to the Aqua Kingdom who want to reform all of the pieces of all three orbs to summon the three legendary beasts to take over the world. Maxine He is the leader of the magma kingdom. Deguchi She is the first to attack the cures who is the youngest around the cures age. She is easily flustered young girl who tends to make fun of the others by copying their voices. She is childhood friend with Roxanne is pretty well known around Rostboro City. Kureta She is the second to attack the cures. Aqua Kingdom Archie He is the leader of the Aqua Kingdom. [[Deluge|'Deluge']] He is the first from the Aqua Kingdom to Attack the cures. Tsunami She is the second to attack the cures. Serge He is the third to attack the cures. Hurricane She is the fourth to attack the cures. Kaiju They are the monsters of the day. Items Weather Modulators They are the henshin devices of the series. [[Aqua, Magma, and Star Sphere Shards|'Aqua, Magma, and Star Sphere Shards']] They are the collectable items that once collected will summon the powerful monsters: Kyogre, Groundon, and Rayquaza in the wrong hands. Allies Norman He is the Gym leader of the Petalburg Gym and Zafira's father. Once living at the Johto Region until he did the Gym Leader test to gain a better job for his family. Roxanne She is the Gym Leader of Rustboro City and the head teacher of the Rock Type Course of the Trainer School. Brawly He is the Gym Leader of Dewford City. Wattson He is the Gym Leader of Mauville City. Flannery She is the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town. Winona She is the Gym Leader of Fortree City Tate and Liza They are the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City. WallaceHe is the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City. Steven He is the president of the Devon Corporation who specializes in rare stones. Allie She is Zafira's rival and quite popular amongst the people due to being a well known coordinator already and met Zafira when a contestant tore her dress and she fixed it for. She is always ready to give advice to newbies when Zafira lost she was the one who gave her good advice and even training on how to get better. When hiding from the press she calls herself Alissa. Episodes # Let's start this journey off with a bang! Cure Heatwave is Born!=Rubin is at the age of any kid is happy to be: Old enough to be a a Pokemon trainer but when both humans and Pokemon are in danger! It's up to him to transform into a hero to fight them! # An old friend is my new teammate! Cure Typhoon is born!-Rubin is startled to see his old friend, Zafira is the next towns gym leader daughter and they hit off once again but when the fight between Rubin is interrupted by Deguchi. It's time for Zafira to help to step in. # Will you help me find a Pokemon? Cure Meteor is Born!-After his defeat by Norman at the end of the battle Rubin agrees he needs more training but is interrupted by a young girl named Esmeralda who asks for help finding a Pokemon to start her journey while running into a troublesome Ralts but it seems that they aren't the only ones after it. # It must be fate! The weather cures are here!-Rubin and Zafira are happy find their last teammate but finds out that Esmeralda might not be able to go with them when the attack causes Esmeralda to have an asthma attack making her parents want her to stay. Can the cures convince them to let her go? # Back to school for us!-When Rubin and Zafira both want to challenge the gym leader, Roxanne. Roxanne decides to put them to a test. If one of them wins that will be the person to battle her. But when the test is take over by Kurētā. # There's a new team of villains!-When the trio stumble upon a blue shard they are attacked by Deluge. # TBA # TBA # Zafira's New friend and Rival? The contest for the first ribbon is on!-When Zafira decides to give up gaining badges in favor of being a coordinator. But when her first contest seems to run a fowl, she finds friendship with a new girl 'Alissa' who brightens up her day. But when Alissa is attacked for the piece of Aqua Sphere, she has to chose between staying for the ribbon or helping out with her team. Gallery Trivia * Raven being a Shiny Ralts references a well-known exploit in the games that allows Wally to capture his Ralts as a Shiny. * Rubin, Zafira and Esmeralda are named after the original names of the games: Ruby (Rubin), Zafira (Sapphire), and Esmeralda (Emerald).